Revenge of Darkness
by Pikachu Ice Cream
Summary: Fleckpaw, one of Tigerstar's last descendants, has always been eager to battle and plans to be the strongest warrior ever. Her first ancestor, Dark, sees more than ambition in her. When Dark breaks through the borders of the spirit realm, feeding off of his mortal descendants life force, the clans must unite and defeat the Dark Forest... again, if they can.
1. Prologue

**This is my second story so far. I hope you like it! -PI**

* * *

Prologue

_Dark wandered throughout the dark forest, wondering where Star was and if she missed him as much as he missed her. A tear leaked out of his burning green eyes. The sound of the small splash of his tear awoke him from his thoughts._

_His pelt bristled he could sense the pair of ice blue eyes staring into him. He unsheathed his long, sharp, bloodstained claws. He growled softly, but menacingly. A sleek blue-black she-cat slipped out of the black of the forest, revealing the owner of the ice blue eyes._

_She hissed coolly, "You can put away your knives. You won't need them." The fur on Dark's tucked his claws back into his paws._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" he spat nastily, ears laid back._

_"I want the same thing you do. I want to patch the hole in my heart. And I want to claw the heart of the one who made the hole in the first place. As for who I am, I'll tell you when you tell me," the she-cat mewed calmly. She pierced him with an icy stare that bore through his pelt and burned into him like moonbeams._

"_My name is Dark." He sniffed, holding back tears._

"_I am Nightshade. I came because I want someone that knows how I feel. I want revenge… on the one who tore my heart out!" she growled angrily and her eyes shone menacingly. "Will you help me?" Her eyes glowed so brightly that it made Dark's deep black pelt shine with the light._

"_Yes…" Dark hissed softly through clenched teeth._

_Dark walked through the thick undergrowth, the rabbit in his jaws dripping with blood. He dropped the rabbit and opened his mouth. Using the scent glands on the roof of his mouth he sensed Nightshade and the kit's scent. He grabbed the rabbit and galloped toward the scent. He placed the rabbit beside the lump of mewling kits. Nightshade shredded the rabbit with her claws and fed tiny pieces to the kits. _

"_I think we should name this one Sasha," she purred. Dark replied warmly,_

"_Anything you want, love." The little speckled tabby kit waddled over to Dark and mewed, "Papa!" Dark purred. "Hello, little Sasha! Aren't you a pretty girl?" he crooned. She mewled in reply. "Nightshade, can we name this one Night? He looks just like you," Dark said, pointing his claw towards the little blue black kit. "Of course! And this one, let's name this one Berry for his little pink nose, and then this little tom, how about… Topaz? " Nightshade meowed happily. "That's perfect. Just perfect," Dark purred lovingly._

"_Daddy, Daddy! Can me and Berry play with Galaxies? He's my new friend. I met him while I was hunting!" Topaz Blurted as he zipped into the den. "Alright, fine, as long as you bring Night and Sasha," Nightshade sighed. Her kits had been out of the den as soon as they could walk and talk, and they only came back in to eat or sleep. Dark approved of this, but Nightshade was beginning to feel like they were slipping out of her paws. Dark walked in and lied down next to her. "Nightshade, what's wrong? You've been a little down lately," he probed. "Th-the kits are growing up to fast. They used to be afraid to leave the den, but now they're never in it!" she cried. Dark sighed and said, "They are growing up, aren't they." Berry bounded into the den. "Mommy, Sasha smells funny and she's really tired. Do we have to bring her?" he whined. "What do you mean, smells funny? Is she alright?" Nightshade meowed worriedly. She leapt up and out of the den._


	2. Allegiances and Chapter 1: Ambition

**_Allegiances_**

RiverClan

**Leader:** _Otterstar_:-Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Snakeleaf, mate of Dustbadger.

**Deputy:** _Blursplash_: –Blue gray she-cat with white toes and white markings under her blue eyes. Sister of Dustbadger. Apprentice: Goldpaw

**Medicine Cat:** _Mintcold_: –Cream tom with white speckles and blue-green eyes. Brother of Dewleaf.

**Elders: **

_Lizardburn_: –Fluffy red-brown tabby tom with a white paw and white tail-tip and amber eyes. Father of Otterstar and Snakeleaf, mate of Oaktail-(Dead).

_Dewleaf_: -Gray she-cat with white marking on her side and yellow eyes. Mate of Icefang , mother of Dustbadger and Blursplash, sister of Mintcold

_Icefang_: –Pure white tom with black tail-tip and amber eyes and one missing tooth. Mate of Dewleaf, father of Dustbadger and Blursplash .

**Warriors:**

_Thunderflare_: -orange tabby tom with zigzagged stripes and one white patch around his green eyes. Mate of Nutflower, father of Mouseglint, Ferretsparkle, Splaskit, Redkit.

_Cherrynose_: –light brown she cat with very pink nose and red patches and one green eye and one blue eye.

_Graytuft_: -Fluffy gray tom with yellow eyes and a large tuft of fur on his forehead. Apprentice: Pumpkinpaw

_Swanfur_: –light gray she-cat with black nose and blue eyes.

_Snakeleaf_: -Dark brown tom with white ear-tips and dark green eyes.

_Turtletail_: -Tan she-cat with white forepaws and stubby tail with yellow eyes. Mate of Emberblaze, mother of Goldpaw, Pumpkinpaw.

_Dustbadger_: -White tabby tom with black stripes and black toes and amber eyes. Brother of Blursplash, mate of Otterstar

_Ferretsparkle_: -Brown tabby and white she-cat with shiny fur and light green eyes. Sister of Mouseglint.

_Mouseglint_: -Dark brown tabby and white she cat with shiny fur and green eyes. Sister of Ferretsparkle. Apprentice: Tadpolepaw

_Emberblaze_: -Flame colored tom with white tail and ear-tips with white paws and Blue eyes. Mate of Turtletail, father of Goldpaw, Pumpkinpaw.

_Mothfreeze_: -Dark blue-gray tom with black paws and yellow eyes. Brother of Tadpole paw, Fleckpaw, Mate of Rosesnow, father of Coldkit.

_Ivyspark_: -Silver she-cat with orange tail tip and blue-gray eyes. Mate of Hawkfern, mother of Mothfreeze, Fleckpaw, Tadpolepaw.

_Hawkfern_: -tortoise shell and black tom with orange eyes.

_Skyblur_: -Fluffy light gray tom with black speckles on his back and blue eyes. Mate of Quailsong, father of Pinkkit, Berrykit.

_Owleye_: -Black tom with white paws and large yellow eyes. Mate of Badgerbloom. Father of Silkkit, Oakkit, Flamekit, and Greenkit.

_Flintspeckle_: -Red brown tom with blue gray eyes. Apprentice: Fleckpaw

**Queens****:**

_Quailsong_: -Tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Skyblur, mother of Pinkkit, Berrykit.

_Badgerbloom_: -White she-cat with black ears, paws and tail and one amber and one green eye. Mate of Owleye, mother of Silkkit, Oakkit, Flamekit, Greenkit.

_Rosesnow_: -Pinkish tinted white she-cat with watery blue eyes. Mate of Mothfreeze, mother of Coldkit

_Nutflower_: Chestnut brown tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and light green eyes. Mate of Thunderflare, mother of Mouseglint, Ferretsparkle, Splashkit, Redkit.

**Apprentices:**

_Pumpkinpaw_: -Orange tortoise shell and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Sister of Goldpaw.

_Goldpaw_: -Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Brother of Pumpkinpaw.

_Tadpolepaw_: -Blue gray tom with dark blue eyes. Brother of Fleckpaw, Mothfreeze.

_Fleckpaw_: -Tan tabby she-cat with black stripes and speckles with yellow eyes. Sister of Tadpolepaw, Mothfreeze.

**Kits:**

_Pink-kit_: -Fluffy light gray she-cat with very pink nose and green eyes. Sister of Berrykit.

_Berrykit_: -Cream tom with white underbelly and muzzle with amber eyes. Brother of Pink-kit.

_Silk-kit_: -Silver tom with green eyes. Brother of Oak-kit, Flamekit, Greenkit.

_Oak-kit_: -Fluffy chestnut tom with white stripe down his back with green eyes. Brother of Silk-kit, Flamekit, Greenkit.

_Flamekit_: -Orange tom with white muzzle and blue eyes. Brother of Silk-kit, Oak-kit, Greenkit.

_Greenkit_: -White she-cat with bright green eyes and black nose. Sister of Silk-kit, Oak-kit, Flamekit.

_Coldkit_: -White and gray tom and watery blue eyes.

ShadowClan

**Leader:** _Olivestar_: -Green gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate of Yellowtip, father of Arrowkit, Whitekit, Gladepaw.

**Deputy:** _Pinefoot_: -Black tom with white feet and blue eyes.

**Medicine cat:** _Wetwind_: -Blue-black she-cat with gray stripes on her face and green eyes.

**Elders:**

_Carrot-tail_: -Red tom with orange tail tip and yellow eyes. Brother of Sparrowfern.

_Sparrowfern_: -Chestnut brown tom with white tail tip and yellow eyes. Brother of Carrottail.

_Twistear_ –Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Birdfern (Dead), mother of Olivestar.

**Warriors:**

_Frogdew_: -Cream she-cat with light green eyes.

_Rabbitclaw_: -Brown tabby tom with white underbelly and yellow eyes. Mate of Seagleam. Apprentice: Mossypaw

_Streakpelt_: -Brown she-cat with black streaks and orange eyes.

_Seagleam_: -Shiny golden she-cat with white paws. Mate of Rabbitclaw, mother of Mossypaw, Marshpaw.

_Sunfur_: -Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. Brother of Squirrelpatch. Apprentice: Marshpaw

_Blueclaw_: -Blue tom with gray eyes. Mate of Frogdew.

_Leafberry_: -Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_Parrotfur_: -Tortoise shell tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Glenpaw

_Squirrelpatch_: -Tortoise shell she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Sunfur.

_Burrclaw_: -Tan tabby tom with green eyes. Mate of Leopardleg, father of Skykit, Fernkit.

**Queens****:**

_Leopardleg_: -White she-cat with black leopard spots and yellow eyes. Mate of Burrclaw, mother of Skykit, Fernkit.

_Yellowtip_: -Ginger she-cat with yellow ear-tips and green eyes. Mate of Olivestar, mother of Arrowkit, Whitekit, Gladepaw.

**Apprentices:**

_Gladepaw_: -Blue-white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

_Mossypaw_: -Black tabby she-cat with white muzzle and underbelly and amber eyes. Sister of Marshpaw.

_Marshpaw_: -Black tabby tom with white underbelly and yellow eyes.

**Kits:**

_Skykit_: -Gray tom with white cloud shaped patches and blue eyes. Brother of Fernkit.

_Fernkit_: -Brown tom with yellow eyes. Brother of Skykit.

_Arrowkit_: -Black she-cat with amber eyes and very pink nose. Sister of Whitekit.

_Whitekit_: -White tom with yellow eyes. Brother of Arrowkit.

ThunderClan

**Leader:** _Miststar_: -Silver-blue she-cat with golden eyes. Sister of Iceberry. Mate of unknown, mother of Pineconepaw.

**Deputy:** _Flamesharp_: -Flame colored tom with black nose and yellow eyes. Mate of Cherryfire, father of Dartpaw.

**Medicine cat: **_Iceberry_: -Blue-white she-cat with mint green eyes. Sister of Miststar. Apprentice: Turtlepaw

**Elders:**

_Sheep-pelt_: -Light gray she cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

_Frostcrackle_: -White tom with blue eyes and black patch around one eye. Mate of Birdcall, father of Turtlepaw.

_Cherryfire_: -Reddish pink she-cat with red patches and pine green eyes. Mate of Flamesharp, mother of Dartpaw.

_Moonflower_: -Silver blue she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentice: Dartpaw

_Bloomtail_: -Fluffy tortoise shell she-cat with red tail. Mate of Slickfire, mother of Frogsky.

_Ambershine_: -Dark brown tabby with amber eyes.

_Slickfire_: -Sleek yellow tom with amber eyes. Mate of Ambershine, father of Frogsky.

_Birdcall_: -Golden brown tabby with white paws and blue green eyes. Mate of Frostcrackle, mother of Turtlepaw.

_Racoontail_: -Fluffy gray tom with black stripes on his tail and amber eyes. Apprentice: Pineconepaw

_Acornheart_: Light brown tom with green eyes. Mate of Frogsky, father of Lightningkit, Muddykit, Dark-kit.

_Cloudtail_: -Fluffy pure white tom with blue eyes.

**Queens****:**

_Frogsky_: -Light gray brown tabby she cat with light green eyes. Mate of Acornheart, mother of Lightningkit, Muddykit, Dark-kit.

**Apprentices:**

_Dartpaw_: -Red tom with black spots and green eyes.

_Turtlepaw_: -Light brown she cat with chocolate brown paws and turquoise eyes.

_Pineconepaw_: -Red brown tom with amber eyes.

**Kits:**

_Lightningkit_: -Black tabby tom with yellow stripes and blue eyes. Brother of Muddykit, Dark-kit.

_Muddykit_: -Black tabby tom with muddy brown eyes. Brother of Lightningkit, Dark-kit.

_Dark-kit_: -Black tabby tom with dark green eyes. Brother of Lightningkit, Muddykit.

WindClan

**Leader: **_Rockystar_: -Gray-brown tom with mint-green eyes.

**Deputy:** _Petalfern_: -Pinkish tinted white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat:** _Sorrelpelt_: -White and tabby she-cat with turquoise eyes. Apprentice: Shrewpaw

**Elders:**

_Geckofoot_: -Spotted gray tabby tom with bright green eyes. Mate of Dappleface (dead). Father of Otterleap and Maplecreek.

_Greenfly_: -Pale brown and black she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Creamleg.

_Dragonflywing_: -Blue-gray tom with white paws. Brother of Blueleaf. Mate of Flyingtail.

_Blueleaf_: -Blue-gray and white she-cat. Sister of Dragonflywing.

_Creamleg_: -Tortoiseshell tom with cream socks and amber eyes. Mate of Greenfly.

**Warriors:**

_Flyingtail_: -Ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes. Sister of Lakeshimmer. Mate of Dragonflywing.

_Lakeshimmer_: -Shiny golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Sister of Flyingtail. Mate of Reedfeather. Mother of Yellowgleam, Pinkfeather, Ashpaw, and Shrewpaw.

_Blacktail_: -Dark brown tom with black spots and black tail. Mate of Pinkfeather. Father of Sweetkit, Thornkit, and Featherkit.

_Reedfeather_: -Pure white tom with deep blue eyes. Mate of Lakeshimmer. Father of Yellowgleam, Pinkfeather, Ashpaw, and Shrewpaw. Apprentice: Softpaw

_Waterwind_: -Dark gray tabby she-cat with black stripes. Apprentice: Ashpaw

_Grapenose_: -Purple-black tom. Mate of Otterleap. Father of Tigerkit and Fairykit.

_Whitesong_: -Pale silver tom with ginger flecks. Mate of Maplecreek. Father of Softpaw

_Maplecreek_: -Tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Sister of Otterleap. Mate of Whitesong. Mother of Softpaw.

_Yellowgleam_: -Golden tabby she-cat with white paws. Sister of Pinkfeather, Softpaw, Ashpaw, and Shrewpaw.

**Queens****:**

_Pinkfeather_: -Pink-tinted white she-cat with amber eyes. Sister of Yellowgleam, Softpaw, Ashpaw, and Shrewpaw. Mate of Blacktail. Mother of Sweetkit, Thornkit, and Featherkit.

_Otterleap_: -Gray and brown tabby she-cat. Sister of Maplegreek. Mate of Grapenose. Mother of Tigerkit and Fairykit.

**Apprentices:**

_Softpaw_: -Pale silver she-cat with black flecks.

_Ashpaw_: -Gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes. Brother of Shrewpaw.

_Shrewpaw_: -Golden tabby tom with deep blue eyes. Brother of Ashpaw.

**Kits:**

_Sweetkit_: -Pink-tinted white and black she-cat. Sister of Thornkit and Featherkit.

_Thornkit_: -Black and brown tom with amber eyes. Brother of Sweetkit and Featherkit.

_Featherkit_: -Golden tabby she-cat with black flecks. Sister of Sweetkit and Thornkit.

_Tigerkit_: -Brown tabby tom. Brother of Fairykit.

_Fairykit_: -Purple-black she-cat. Sister of Tigerkit.

* * *

Chapter One

Ambition

_Fleck-kit P.O.V._

She slowly crawled towards the flicking ginger spot. She crept past the lumps that were her sleeping denmates unnoticed. The bright orange of her prey stood out in the dark shadow of the night. _Poor thing. It'll never know what hit it… _she thought. She crouched down ready to pounce, haunches uneven, tail flicking quickly.

"Murrrow!" she yowled, attacking her Ivyspark's ginger tipped tail. A large silver paw pushed her off. She looked up at her mothers glaring face and smiled her evil little smile, showing off her impressive white fangs.

"How many times have I told you not to play when you're supposed to be asleep? And now you've woken everybody up!" Ivyspark scolded.

Fleck-kit hung her head and drooped her tail. "Sorry, but I'm so exited! I'll be an apprentice tomorrow! And what else do I practice on other than a tail? Real prey is faster, smarter, and more awake," she chirped, regaining her bubbliness as quick as it left.

Her brother, Tadpolekit, stretched his long skinny legs. "What's all the racket about? Is it morning?" he yawned.

Ivyspark licked his forehead. "No dear. Someone just thought the middle of the night was a good time to practice hunting," she directed at Fleck-kit, "See, Fleck-kit? Now you're brother will be tired at his apprentice ceremony. You've ruined it for him, too!" she mewed between licks.

Ignoring her mother's statement, Fleck-kit meowed quickly, "Well, now that everybody's awake, I'm gonna go practice my hunting crouch. Bye!" and she zipped out of the den.

Ivyspark was now commencing in a full grooming session with Tadpolekit. He wrested out of her paws and bounded after Fleck-kit.

Fleck-kit heard the queens and her mother talking inside the nursery. "This den is too full. I can't wait until those two move out. Not those two, those three, more like! That Fleck-kit is worth more than one!" Badgerbloom's voice muttered. "They are a pawfull, for sure," Ivyspark sighed.

Fleck-kit sniggered. _You should be glad I'm moving out, 'cause I'm on the brink of destroying the nursery! I've got too much energy for a den full of kits! _She yowled inwardly. She heard Tadpolekit's footstep's behind her. She swiveled around.

"Did you hear that? They say you're worth more than one kit!" Tadpolekit laughed.

"I don't care what they say. I'm worth more than one warrior!" Fleckit growled competitively.

"Whatever you say," Tadpolekit replied coolly. "So can I practice the hunting crouch with you?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not really gonna practice that! I'm already a master! I'm gonna practice battling!" Fleck-kit exclaimed, demonstrating her "master" crouch.

"We can't fight! We're only kits," Tadpolekit stated.

"Not for long! We're apprentices tomorrow! And we gotta be ready, right?" Fleck-kit pointed out. Tadpolekit nodded reluctantly. "That's the spirit! C'mon! I'll show you the best place for battle training!" she yipped.

At the edge of camp they bounded through the dirtplace door. "Is your "awesome training place" the dirtplace?" Tadpolekit giggled as they walked.

"No, duh, it's the real battle training grounds! We're sneaking out through the dirtplace path! I'm not an idiot," Fleck-kit snapped.

When they reached the grounds, Tadpolekit shivered. "I really don't think we should be doing this, I mean, we might get in big trouble, and it's really dark," he whimpered.

"What? Are you afraid of the dark? We're already here anyway, why go back? We won't get caught. I promise! And, we'll be so good at battling before we even start training! Please? I need a partner!" Fleck-kit begged.

"Fine, but if we do get caught, it's your fault."

Fleck-kit crouched in front of Tadpolekit, as if to pounce on him right away. Instead, she jumped over him and knocked him of balance. While he was confused, she pounced from behind attacked his ears. He cried out and she realized that a warm sticky red liquid covered her paws.

"M-my ears! It-it stings! Y-you clawed me! Ow!" Tadpolekit wailed as blood turned his blue gray ears bright red. Fleck-kit tried to calm him. He blubbered and sobbed loudly. Fleck-kit realized that the sky was turning creamy pink and the bright red sun peaked over the trees and dyed them red.

"Oh, no! The dawn patrol will be sent out any minute! We gotta get back," she fretted. She quickly grabbed her brother and zipped up the dirtplace path. She heard voices and quickly took a shortcut into the undergrowth to hide. Footsteps came closer and she turned around to face a furious Ivyspark.

"I was worried sick! You know kits can't leave camp alone!" she roared. Fleck-kit looked at her paws. Tadpolekit was still sniffling. "Tadpolekit! What happened to your ears! Are you alright?" she exclaimed. She pulled him in and wrapped him up with her tail. She licked him furiously. "I thought you would've learned… And you're nearly apprentices!" she scolded muffledly through a mouthful of fur.

Suddenly Otterstar yowled, "All cats old enough to hunt gather around Highrock!" The clan quickly assembled beneath the leader in the center of camp.

"Oh, dear, your apprentice ceremonies! Come along dears, hurry now," Ivyspark meowed and nudged the kits towards Highrock.

Fleck-kit stood proudly below the leader, her face lit up by the morning sun. Tadpolekit stood beside her, eyes still dewy from tears.

"Fleck-kit, do you promise to train under the chosen mentor and learn the ways of a warrior?" Otterstar spoke solemnly.

"I do!" Fleck-kit piped enthusiastically.

"Then until you get your warrior name, your name shall be Fleckpaw," Otterstar meowed. "Flintspeckle, you have trained well under Graytuft, and I hope you will pass on the skills you have learned to this apprentice as you will be her mentor," she announced. Flintspeckle looked shocked. Cats started to stare and he nervously scrambled up to Fleckpaw and touched noses. Otterstar moved on to Tadpolekit. _Flintspeckle? Why Flintspeckle? He's just a scaredy-cat that's always trembling. Why couldn't I get a good mentor, one that isn't afraid of his paws? _

"Fleckpaw! Tadpolepaw! Fleckpaw! Tadpolepaw!" the chanting of her new name broke from her thoughts. Tadpolepaw exitedly grinned and mouthed: _We're apprentices! _Fleckpaw smiled and looked at Flintspeckle. He realized she was looking and nervously smiled back. _He can't be that bad, can he? _She decided. The meeting slowly broke up and left only the new apprentices and mentors in the clearing.

"Hey can we practice battle training?" Fleckpaw begged.

"If you do, don't do it with me!" Tadpolepaw mewed quickly. Fleckpaw noticed the nick in his ear where she had clawed him, still caked with blood.

Flintspeckle was looking in the same place, a little taken aback. "Uh, he-he, maybe not right now, first we should see the territory," he stuttered. Fleckpaw rolled her eyes. _So that you won't have to get beat by an apprentice, _she thought, finishing his sentence.

Mouseglint was a pretty young warrior that was Tadpolepaw's mentor. "We'll come along too. The territory is a great idea, Flintspeckle!" she mewed flirtily.

Flintspeckle's eartips went pink. "Thanks…" he mumbled.

At dusk, the four cats arrived back at camp. Fleckpaw was striding proudly with a mouse in her jaws. The other three tiredly trailed behind. Fleckpaw chirped energetically, "Can we hunt more now? The mouse doesn't really count because we weren't really training for hunting; I just saw it while we were seeing territory, so I caught it… But I'm sure I can catch more! Pleeease?"

Flintspeckle tiredly puffed, "No, maybe tomorrow. You can bring that mouse to the elders, if you want…"

Fleckpaw zipped into the elders den. "Caught it myself!" she said proudly, displaying her prized mouse.

Dewleaf chuckled. "Why, thank you dear, it looks delicious!" she purred gratefully. She scooted over towards her mate, Icefang and started to eat. Fleckpaw grinned and stood there as they ate. "Um, Fleckpaw, you can go! It's very good, thank you for getting it for us!" Dewleaf mewed dismissively. Fleckpaw dipped her head and retreated to the apprentices den.

Padding back she heard the elders whispering. "That Fleckpaw, she is very aggressive," Lizardburn wheezed.  
"Yes, I heard she gave her brother that little cut in his ear," Icefang growled.

Fleckpaw poked her head back into their den. "Um, what'cha guys talkin' about?" she asked.

"Actually, you, Fleckpaw. I need you to under stand something, Fleckpaw. Ambition is a good thing, but if you take it the wrong way, it can be, well, not so good," Icefang said, showing the gap where his missing tooth should be.

Fleckpaw remembered the salty tang of her brothers blood, how it felt to claw through the warm flesh. She pushed the thought away.


End file.
